Fullmetal Spectrobes
by Tigris-ISA
Summary: After traversing a portal created by a dying high krawl, Rallen and Jeena find themselves in Amestris. Unfortunately, they're separated. This takes place after my other crossover: Spectrobes no Yuutsu.
1. Murderers

The great black doors opened wide and Rallen was pulled through them into a blinding light.

Hours later, he awoke in a strange room under an unfamiliar table. He could hear people talking nearby. He didn't like what he heard.

"It's been a good while since I killed somebody. I kinda miss it," one voice said in a very menacing way. "You wanna watch?" This did not sound good.

"Uh..." a second voice stuttered. "No thanks, I'll let you take care of it."

Not if I have anything to say about it! Rallen thought. He had a bunch of questions running around in his head about where he was and what had happened to Jeena, Maja, and the cruiser, but those could wait until later. Now, somebody was preparing to kill somebody else, and he couldn't let that happen.

He found his way into an air duct that, with any luck, would be a shortcut to wherever the killer was going. Fortunately for Rallen, luck was on his side. He found himself staring down into a large stone room.

"What are we going to do, brother?" a child in the corner asked the tall, blonde-haired guy across from him. Then the door burst open.

"Oh no you don't!" Rallen shouted as he leapt from his perch in the duct opening. "I'm not gonna let you kill these two-" It was then that Rallen realized who he was dealing with.

Standing in the doorway was a huge android. Obviously not the same model as Tidy or Scout. This one was designed for combat. Rallen quickly regained his focus and got into a fighting stance. He then brought out his cosmo axe. This fight was not going to be easy.

"No, wait," the android said, waving his hands defensively. "You got it all wrong." The android's voice was completely different from the one Rallen had heard in the other room.

Yet another voice spoke up, "Look, pal, I don't know who you are, but you're in my way, and I've got something I need to do." That was the voice Rallen had heard.

"Where are you?" Rallen asked angrily as he looked around the room. "Show yourself, coward!"

"Don't make me say it, please," the voice said angrily.

"Don't make you say what? Oh, never mind, just stop hiding from me!" Rallen responded.

"I'm not hiding, I'm right here," the voice snarled.

"Brother," the android mumbled, "I think you're gonna have to say it."

"Alright..." Rallen was now seriously confused. "I'm down here."

Rallen looked slightly down from the artificial face of the android to see a little kid with the same front-split hairstyle as himself. This couldn't be right. "A little kid is a murderer?"

That sentence was not one of Rallen's best decisions.

"Who are you calling a grain of sand so small you wouldn't bother to wipe it out of your eye?" the kid shouted.

"Calm down, brother," the android said. "He didn't say that. I think there's just been a misunderstanding."

"What's to misunderstand?" Rallen gritted his teeth. "I heard this kid say he hadn't killed anybody in a while and the offered to let some guy watch. That sounds like a murder waiting to happen. Don't you think?"

"First of all," the kid explained angrily, "I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen years old and the elder of the two of us." the gestured to himself and the android. "Second, the conversation between me and the mad scientist was just a way to make him let me down here so I could jailbreak these two. Third, stop calling me little, or I'll make you stop."

"Wow," Rallen stuttered sheepishly. "Now I feel stupid. Thanks for explaining that."

"I must thank you as well, Mr. Elric," the voice of the "mad scientist" came from behind the android. "Else I would have been at the mercy of the four of you... or five, as the case may be. Now that the four undesirables are in one place, I can get rid of all of you at once. You, however," he pointed at Rallen, "pose no threat at the moment. You wouldn't happen to be another alchemist would you? I could use some help, you see."

"A what?" Rallen asked dumbly.

"Obviously not," the man said. "Shame, I'll just have to kill you too, then." he then pulled a red, orb-like device out from behind him.

"You two, Tringham brothers," the little kid shouted backward over his shoulder, "get out of here through the ducts. Al and I can handle Mugiar. You better get out of here too." He gestured to Rallen.

"No way! Anybody who threatens to kill other humans is not human themself. I will stand and fight," Rallen shouted angrily.

"How noble," Mugiar taunted, "but your efforts will be in vain. I can defy the laws of equivalent exchange."

Rallen swung his axe at Mugiar's large form. The fat chemist easily dodged the slow attack, but left the doorway wide open for the android and his short companion to run out and punch him square in the ribs. The kid used his right arm, while the android swung with his left. This sent the fat scientist straight through the wall behind him.

A dark red glow emanated from the opening in the wall. Mugiar quickly stood up and pulled a strange mask over his face. The kid had a similar mask.

Corona radiation, Rallen thought. He quickly changed his suit's type to flash to counteract the affect Corona normally has on the human body. The other three were too busy fist fighting to notice the change. Rallen jumped into the battle with a blaster on his arm.

Mugiar used his strange device to put up a wall in the path of his three pursuers. The little guy put his hands Together and closed his eyes.

"Alright, you can pray, while I catch the killer!" Rallen said before breaking through the wall with a plant type lance. "Now, if you want to catch this guy, you better start running."

"But I-" the kid didn't get a chance to explain himself before Rallen was off down the tunnel.

"Where is he keeping all those weapons?" the android asked.

"Doesn't matter. Now, we've gotta catch up to Mugiar before he does," the short one said angrily.

Rallen caught up with Mugiar in a large chamber with a fountain of crimson liquid in the center. The fountain filtered into a small stream that flowed down the tunnel Rallen had just run through. This was the source of the radiation.

"It was a mistake for you to lead us here," the voice of the android's little friend said behind Rallen. "It gives us a chance to kill two birds with one stone." He then clapped his hands together again and touched them to the ground. A large cannon sprouted from the ground in front of him. "Now come quietly, or both you and the fountain are gonna get hurt."

"I don't think so, Mr. Elric," Mugiar said as he used the orb device to conjure three similar cannons out of thin air. "You and your friends have been such a pain. I've even been set back by months in my research thanks to you. Maybe I should just kill you now to put you out of _my_ misery."

The cannons fired simultaneously, but not one hit their target. The android managed to jump out of the way, as did Rallen, and the kid stopped the cannon ball with his left shin. "You're not going to hurt anyone with a cannon built like that. There's not enough momentum."

"Liar, I know your left leg is automail. I wonder what happens if I aim for the other one," Mugiar said as he turned all his cannons towards the kid.

"Dongiga, Iku ze!" Rallen shouted just as the cannons were about to fire. The giant corona/earth spectrobe stood in the way of Mugiar's iron projectiles and easily deflected them.

"What the hell?" Mugiar and the kid shouted almost simultaneously.

"Go!" Rallen shouted. Dongiga disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the fountain. It then began to shatter the ground with its feet, destroying the cannons and knocking Mugiar off his feet. Then the tremors started to affect the ceiling.

"The cave's gonna collapse!" the android pointed out loudly. "We gotta get out of here, brother."

"Run, Al!" The two sprinted like mad down the side of the tunnel through which they had entered.

"C'mon, Mugiar," Rallen said with force in every syllable. "We gotta get out of here before this whole place comes down on top of us." He recalled Dongiga to his prizmod and turned to run.

"No!" Mugiar shouted in reply. "I'm not leaving the red water, my research and my life depend on it."

"Suit yourself," Rallen spat as he jumped into the red stream, now a river because of the broken fountain, and began to swim for his life. He quickly caught up with and passed the android and his friend.

"How is that guy _swimming _in red water?" the kid asked in horror.

"If you don't know, I don't know," the android replied.

The sound of rushing water was growing louder behind them. The red water was catching up. The short kid clapped his hands together and pressed them to the floor of the tunnel. A thin sheet of rock shot up from the ground and closed the tunnel. "That should hold it for now," he said as he turned to continue running.

Rallen had stopped swimming, and was letting the flow of the red river push him along the tunnel. Suddenly, he rushed out of the dark tunnel and into a bright light. Digging his feet into the thick mud beneath him, Rallen stood up in the river and rubbed the red water out of his eyes. He was standing on the top of a hill, overlooking a forest of strange, sharp-leafed trees and a small town. Small streams of red liquid were starting to flow down the hill in all directions.

"We can't let the red water reach the town!" the android shouted as he and his companion rushed from the tunnel's mouth.

"On it," the short guy said as he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. A huge ring of rock rose up around the base of the hill. The red water formed a huge moat in the circular basin below.

A bright flash of light came from Rallen's prizmod and a little red creature ran down towards the moat. "Komainu!" Rallen shouted as he ran after the little spectrobe, "What's the matter with you? Get back here!"

"Should we follow him?" the android asked.

The kid hesitated slightly before replying. "Yeah, I guess we should..."

Komainu led Rallen, the android, and the midget to one of the older trees. Under which, the two Tringham brothers were drawing something on the ground with chalk. Then the younger brother pressed his hands to the drawing, which began to glow bright green. Komainu hopped up onto one of the tree's roots and looked down at the odd scene, tilting his head to the side.

They're using some sort of Aurora device, Rallen thought. But that doesn't make sense; Aurora is overpowered by Corona. What are these two up to?

The trees then began to turn a violent shade of red as the red water started seeping into the ground. When the trees had absorbed their maximum capacity of red water, they began to grow to make room for the remainder of the liquid. When the elder of the Tringhams pressed his hands to the drawing alongside is brother, the trees started glowing bright green. As the trees began to wither from the poisoning of the red water, they faded from green to an icy blue. Finally, the entirety of the small forest exploded into a fine, blue dust.

"I've never seen the properties of light do _that_ before!" Rallen shouted in excitement. "Jenna would love to see this!"

A few hours later, the huge walls of rock were down and the red water had been disposed of. The android and his little friend had boarded some sort of mass transit vehicle and Rallen had convinced them to let him tag along to wherever it was they were going. On the condition that he answer a few questions.

"Well, first of all, I guess we should know your name," the android said. "We never really got a chance to ask with all that was happening."

"I'm Rallen," Rallen said as he held up his hand to display his holobadge, "officer of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. Who are you two?"

The android and his companion quickly got over the shock of seeing a hologram for the first time and introduced themselves. "I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm pretty famous around here," the short one explained with an annoying grin. "This is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"Younger _brother_?" Rallen asked in confusion. "Don't get me wrong, he looks new and all, but you call him your brother?"

"What else would he call me? We're related by blood." Alphonse stated, confused by the question.

"What blood?" Rallen asked as he leaned forward a bit. He noticed the bolts right where a human neck joint would be, so he lifted Alphonse's chin to reveal his hollowness. "I mean, you are an android, right?"

I've finally written chapter one for this thing! It's been buzzing around in my head for weeks, I just needed to get it typed.

For those of you who don't already know, this is a sequel to another one of my fanfics: Spectrobes no Yuutsu. You don't need to have read that story to understand most of what's gonna be in this one, but the first paragraph would be a little confusing if you hadn't.

Don't worry, Jeena's gonna be in this fic, too. She just ended up in a different location along with the ship.

Feel free to comment/review. I'm fine with flaming just so long as it's not completely unreasonable.

I don't own Spectrobes or FMA


	2. The Other Two

Winry Rockbell was bored. She didn't feel like tinkering with perfectly good automail. She didn't feel like walking around Risembool. She didn't have any errands to run for Pinako. She was bored, and with good reason. Just as she was about to doze off, a loud noise jolted her awake. It sounded like an explosion. She ran down to the bottom floor and out the door before she could think about what she was doing.

"Granny! You need to see this!" Winry shouted back towards the house when she saw what had produced such a noise.

The short, old woman rushed out from the kitchen and saw what had caused the loud explosion. "What is that thing?"

Whatever it was, it was big. It was the size of two train cars back-to-back.

Winry slowly began to walk towards the object. As she got closer, the dust floating around the object settled into a crater surrounding it. Something on top of the thing started to move. "It's a person!" Winry shouted as she started sprinting towards the edge of the crater. "Hey! Are you alright?"

The person groaned and moved around slightly, shaking the dust off of its upper body. It was a girl with pink hair. She reached out towards Winry before collapsing back onto the object's white surface. Winry bolted down the side of the crater and reached up to grab the girl's hand.

When the girl was safely on the automail shop's front porch, Pinako checked the girl's physical injuries. She was alive, luckily, but she wasn't doing very well. Her shins were practically shattered and she had a serious concussion. "We'll have to move her to one of the medical rooms," Pinako said. "Be careful not to let her legs shift around too much. If her legs are still in align, we won't need to operate."

Winry and her grandmother managed to move the strange girl onto one of the cots in the back rooms and hook her up to an IV. Now all they could do was hope healed completely.

It had been almost five hours, and the girl was just starting to wake up. Winry, having nothing better to do, had been sitting and looking out the window for the entire time. When she saw the girl's arm start to move, she immediately focused her attention on her.

"R-Rallen, is that you?" the girl said. She must've still been in a daze from her concussion. She then bolted upright, yanking the IV tube out of her arm, and wrapped her arms around a thoroughly confused Winry. "I thought I'd lost you in the portal!"

"Excuse me, Miss, but I think you're confusing me with somebody else," Winry pointed out sheepishly. She tried to pry the girl away from herself, but to no avail. This girl had a seriously strong grip. She also had a very bad case of injury-induced hallucinations. "Would you mind letting go?"

"Wha...?" the girl stuttered as she pulled away. "What's wrong Rallen, don't you recognize me? How hard did you hit your head on exiting the portal?" Her pupils were significantly smaller than they should be. This was the probable cause of her hallucinations.

"Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I really don't care right now. You were in a serious accident and your injuries won't heal if you move around too much," Winry tried to explain to her.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked dumbly. "You and I both know I can just use the save pod in our ship. In fact," she swung her legs around to the side of the bed, "I think now would be a good time to heal any minor injuries we got on the other side of the portal." As she tried to stand, however, she collapsed onto the floor face-first. "Ow! What's wrong with my legs?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Your shinbones are in pieces and you've got a serious concussion. You need to stay here until you heal," Winry urged.

"Just broken bones and a concussion? In that case I'll just make a quick trip to the ship and be back before you know it," this girl's grasp on reality was getting weaker by the minute. "Alright, Pegatinum, let's get going." A device on the girl's right arm flashed white and an odd horse-like creature appeared in the room. The girl had somehow managed to get on top of it in the brief second that it took for the creature to appear.

"What is that?" Winry shouted in amazement. Before her question was answered, however, the horse and the girl were gone from the room.

Winry chased them out the door of the house and the short distance to the large object where she had found the girl. She saw the horse leap up onto the end of the thing that was sticking up out of the ground. Then it disappeared into the object. Winry sprinted over to a rock near what she now suspected was the back of the object and hopped onto it. From there, she clambered into the open hole where the horse and the girl had vanished. What she saw inside the massive thing surprised and excited her more than any piece of new automail could.

Inside the crooked monolith was an array of mechanisms, devices, and switchboards. How she longed to take them apart and see how they worked! But that had to wait. At the moment, there was some sort of eerie blue glow coming from her left. When Winry looked over to see what was causing the glow, she saw the pink haired girl floating in some sort of blue, egg-shaped container. It was the container that was glowing, not the girl. As the glow died away, the container opened up and the girl walked out. She didn't collapse; she didn't scream in pain, she just walked.

"Oh! Hello," the girl said as she noticed Winry standing by the opening. "My name's Jeena. You wouldn't happen to have seen a redheaded boy around here?"

"Uh..." Winry stuttered as she marveled at the girl's quick recovery. "N-no, I can't say I have. I'm Winry by the way, Winry Rockbell."

"Oh well," Jeena sighed in exasperation. "It's probably better he's not here. He'd hate to see the ship in this condition." Then, addressing Winry, "nice to meet you. Do you know how to repair a patrol cruiser?"

"A what?" Winry asked. As she realized the girl meant this mechanic's paradise, she suddenly became overjoyed. "Well, I might not know now, but I'd love to take it apart and find out!" She pulled out her favorite set of tools, including her Ed-smashing wrench, three types of screwdriver, and a miniature blowtorch.

"What are those?" Jeena asked skeptically.

"These are just the latest and greatest tools here in Risembool," Winry bragged loudly.

"Is that a screwdriver? I've heard of those. Technicians learn about them in weeks four through ten of our basic toolkit history class. They're basically a really slow headless drill," Jeena recounted as she examined Winry's toolset. "A blowtorch? We haven't used one of those since the laser! And this... what is this?

"You mean, you've got more advanced tools than these?" Winry practically sobbed. "How? These are even new in Rush Valley."

"These are _new_ tools to you? What year is this?" Jeena asked in amazement as she remembered how the first portal had transported them nearly three hundred years into the past.

"It's 1914, of course. What year did you think it was?" Winry was getting very lost very quickly.

"Last I checked, it was 2008, but that was a while ago," Jeena's backwards comment only managed to confuse Winry even further.

"Do you still have a concussion or something?" Winry asked cautiously.

"Lemme check," Jeena said as she raised her right wrist to about her chest level. Suddenly a flat, glowing image popped up from the orange circle on the back of her hand. "Scanning for concussions..." Jeena muttered as Winry peered forward to try to see how this thing was working. "No, the data analysis says I'm fine, inside and out."

"What is that thing and how does it work?" Winry asked in her usual, curious manner.

"It's just a basic computer-" Jeena started.

"What's a computer?" Winry interrupted.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Jeena sighed as she touched two fingers to her forehead.

Meanwhile...

Lust was interrogating a very strange person Gluttony had found lying in the town square of Lior. The woman wore an odd black cloak that could easily indicate she was some sort of espionage agent, but her unusual, purple skin and hair brought up questions of a different nature.

"So," Lust squatted down next to the bound woman as she spoke, "Who are you? Why are you here in Lior?"

"My name is Maja. I am a member of the elite: high krawl. I was pulled through a portal I accidentally opened upon my death on the other side," The woman explained with no sign of deception or fear in her voice.

"What do you mean by 'after your death on the other side'?" Lust pried.

"Just before the event horizon of the portal I had intended to open was formed, I was stabbed through my back with a sword. This caused the portal to distort. About half way through the portal, the three of us – that's my two enemies and I – were separated, but I managed to injure one of them in the process. At the end of the portal there were two huge, black doors that opened up. Next I knew, I was in the middle of an empty town," Maja explained calmly. She was completely under the impression that she had died. This was just some sort of hellish world where she'd spend the rest of forever and she should just play along.

By the looks on her three captor's faces, Maja could clearly see that none of them knew anything about what she was saying. The tall, dark haired woman's questions only confirmed this. "What are portals? How did you survive a stab through the back? Who are your enemies?"

The third captor, a person whose gender Maja couldn't quite figure out and whose hair reminded her of a tree on the beached of Doldogo, cringed when Maja mentioned the black doors. "You saw the Black Gate?" it asked after the woman finished her series of questions.

"A portal is a means of moving from one place to another over a great distance or time," Maja explained. "Unfortunately, they don't function in a distance under three light years. About the stab in the back... I don't think I did survive it. I'm pretty sure I died upon being stabbed, but the fact that I'm here contradicts that notion entirely. I really don't know what happened." Maja was quiet for a while before continuing. "The two spectrobe brats are my enemies, although one of them is more of a rival than an enemy."

"What about the gate?" the genderless person urged. "What do you know about it?"

"I saw it. It opened. Now I'm here. That's about all I know," Maja explained bluntly. She didn't really like this person, it reminded her too much of Jado. "Enough about me. Who are you three?"

"Why should we tell you that?" This genderless character was just getting more and more annoying.

"Be nice, Envy," Lust said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It won't hurt us if she knows our names. I'm Lust."

"You can call me Gluttony," the short, fat one said in a crackly voice that made him sound more than a little crazy. He turned to Lust and pulled at her sleeve. "Can I eat her yet, Lust? I'm really hungry!"

"Now now, Gluttony, don't be so hasty. She could be very useful to us," Lust replied calmly before turning back to Maja. "We can talk about the small details later; now I'd like to know who these 'spectrobe brats' are. What do they look like?"

"If you wouldn't mind freeing up my hair, I'd be glad to show you," Maja stated. Though the statement didn't make much sense to the homunculi, they didn't see any harm in letting their prisoner's hair fall loose. With her second set of arms freed, Maja, to her captors' amazement, propped herself up onto her bound feet. Using these same strange limbs, Maja carved a rough sketch of her enemy's faces. One was a boy with a gravity defying front-split hairstyle and bushy eyebrows. The other was a girl with a slight smile and long hair.

"Hey, Lust, doesn't that first one look like the pesky alchemist?" Envy asked as (s)he examined the boy's picture.

"Yes, and this second one looks like his gear head girlfriend," Lust confirmed. "It would seem that we have a common enemy with Maja. I'm sorry, Gluttony, you're not going to be eating this one."

I know, not the most exciting chapter, but it's completely necessary to the story.

For those of you who did not read the previous story, Spectrobes no Yuutsu, the one who stabbed Maja in the back was Yuki Nagato. This, unfortunately, sent Rallen, Jeena, and Maja to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist (obviously).

In this series of crossovers, I'm going to pretend that both Rallen and Jeena have prizmods. Please don't correct me about that.

I don't own any of the above-mentioned copyrighted material.


	3. Mustang's Office

"Okay," Rallen said as he tried to contemplate all the information his two new acquaintances had just given him. They were in a cargo car of the train where no one could hear them. "So, you two used chemi- ... er... _alchemy_ to try to bring your dead dog back to life, but the stuff you were using was unstable and exploded, killing your brother and costing you your left leg. Correct?"

"Yeah, that's what we said..." Edward grinned uneasily as he spoke.

"Then, you wired his brain to a machine body, and lost your right arm in the process?" Rallen asked skeptically.

"T-that's basically what happened," Alphonse stuttered.

"You were losing too much blood to do anything, so your brother in a mechanical suit carried you down the road, in the rain, to your friend's house, where he hooked you up to a pair of robotic limbs?" Rallen continued slowly.

"Pretty much, yeah," Edward confirmed, ignoring the fact that Rallen had addressed his friend as a "he".

"All this happened when you were eleven years old?" Rallen asked his final question.

"Yep, and he was ten," Ed concluded. "So, are we done repeating everything I just said?"

"You two have even worse luck than Neil," Rallen said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Actually, I take that back. Neil never tried to bring a dog to life."

"Now that our secret's out," Edward piped up loudly, "why don't you answer a few more of our questions?"

"Okay, fine," Rallen shrugged. "What d'you wanna know?"

"For starters, where do you keep all your weapons?" Ed asked dramatically as he stood up and began to circle Rallen. "I don't see any sheaths or belts or clasps. How do you have a gun, a sword, a battle axe, and a spear on you with no trace of them when you're done?"

"Easy," Rallen states as he raises his right arm. "I keep them all in my prizmod." He then pulled an icy blue katana out of thin air. "See?"

"Wha?" Edward and Alphonse shout simultaneously. Alphonse asks a follow-up question, "where's the matter coming from?"

"What do you mean?" Rallen asked dumbly.

"Equivalent Exchange," Edward explained. "The matter in that sword has to come from somewhere. You can't get something from nothing."

"You'd have to ask my partner about that. Problem is, we got separated on the way here," The look on Rallen's face told the other two not to inquire further.

"What about that stone creature?" Alphonse asked. "Where did that come from?"

"I can answer that one," Edward said confidently. "It was obviously some sort of wall he conjured up from the stone floor with alchemy. The fact that it was shaped like some weird creature was just his style. Y'know, like the Major and his artistic alchemy." The bionic midget grinned proudly.

"Not even close," Rallen stated flatly. "I don't even know how to use alchemy, remember? The creature you're referring to is Dongiga." Rallen returned the sword to wherever it came from. Then his right wrist flashed red, and the massive stone creature from before appeared in the vacant car. "See, he's a real creature. Dongiga here is a spectrobe." Rallen reached up to rub the side of Dongiga's head.

Edward and Alphonse had backed up into a corner and were whispering to each other. "There's no rock in here," Alphonse pointed out. "Is it some sort of chimera?"

"No way, Al," Edward shot back. "Even if all the right components _were_ here, which they aren't, nobody could combine biological and non-biological matter like that. And another thing," He looked toward the floor of the car. "This thing should weigh a couple tons, but it's not having any affect on the wooden floor."

"What's wrong you guys?" Rallen asked as Dongiga disappeared. "It's just a spectrobe." A small red animal hopped out from behind Rallen's leg. "Oh, hey, Komainu! I guess it's been a while since you got out and walked around."

The train began to slow down. As the passenger cars came up to the station, Edward led his brother and Rallen back towards the forward cars. "This is our stop," he explained. "We can continue our Q&A session at the command center." Rallen noticed that it had started raining outside. He followed the diminutive alchemist and his mechanical brother down the streets of a small city that reminded him slightly of Haven, but with a slightly different style. They stood in front of a tall gate.

Edward grumbled, "We're here."

"Yes, we are," Alphonse confirmed. This was followed by a sigh from Edward. "What's the matter, brother?"

"What d'you think's the matter? Once again, I'm going to have to hear the Colonel's long-winded, snide remarks. 'You struck out on the Philosopher's Stone in Lior, huh? Just how much of the military's budget are you going to spend on this fool's errand before you're satisfied? Uh-oh, I can't see ya, Ed, where'd you go? Oh, there you are! I couldn't see you behind all my paperwork, seeing how you're so short, and all. Ha ha ha ha!'" Edward sighed loudly. "But since we're already here, we might as well just go on in... Let's go Al. You, too, Rallen." Edward looked around to see that Alphonse was missing. As was Komainu, Rallen noticed. "Uh... Al?"

They saw the two at the end of a nearby alleyway. "Al!" Edward shouted. Both Alphonse and Komainu came running back to the gate. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, brother," Alphonse waved his hands in defense.

So this kid's a member of the local military? Rallen asked himself. Then why hasn't he heard of Spectrobes? Maybe it's like on Haruhi's world, where the nations of a single planet fight each other... Then why am I still involving myself with these two killers? Ah, who am I kidding, these two wouldn't hurt a fly.

There was a loud scream from the upper floor of the building.

"What was that?" The three asked simultaneously.

Ed, Al, Rallen, and Komainu made their way into the building. "Oh my god, stairs!" Rallen shouted excitedly as he began running up and down the first flight. "This is my new favorite building! I haven't had this much fun since Kaio." Ed and Al looked at him like he was crazy.

"We can take the elevator if you'd like," Edward suggested. By this point, Rallen was already at the top floor, so it was kind of a wasted effort.

In the hallway on the top floor, Ed and Al told Rallen to wait outside the door while they went in. Ed didn't want any more people taller than him in one room than necessary, but he'd never admit it out loud.

"Um... are you busy?" Ed asked as he and his brother peeked into the room to see Breda on top of a shelf, Fury with a small dog, and the rest acting as if nothing odd were going on.

"Edward, Alphonse, you're back," Lieutenant Hawkeye said. Al's stomach chose that time to meow. "What was that?"

"Al, can I see you in the hall for a minute?" Ed asked as he pulled his brothers steel arm out the door.

"Wait, Ed, your report!" Hawkeye shouted after him.

"I'll turn it in directly to the Colonel," Ed explained as he briefly popped back into the room.

"Sorry, Al, we don't have the space or the means to take care of him," Edward explained. "You can't just go around picking up every animal you see and taking care of it."

"You can't?" Rallen asked. If that were the case, he'd been doing the impossible for three years.

Ignoring Rallen, Alphonse responded to his brother, "He was all alone in the rain, brother. Can't I keep him?"

"No, Al. Just go put him back where you found him," Ed replied sadly.

Al started shaking slightly. Then, without warning, he hit his older brother, knocking him into the air, and began running. "I hate you, brother you're not even human!"

"Don't run, Al, think of the kitten!" Ed shouted after him.

"I am! I'm the only one who is!" Al sprinted down the hall and out of sight. Rallen and Komainu were snickering in a corner of the hall. Such a strange way of showing brotherly love on this planet.

"C'mon, Rallen," Ed said grumpily, "we should just get to the Colonel's office and leave Al alone for a while."

Colonel Roy Mustang heard the door to his office open. He was fully ready to launch a short series of height jokes at Edward. "So, Fullmetal, I bet you struck out at Lior. Was it because you were too short to hit the-" Roy looked up to see something he hadn't expected. "Woah, Ed, you grew! And what happened to your hair?"

Edward stepped out from behind Rallen. "Actually, Sir, I'm right here," he snarled.

"Oh... Then who's this kid?" Mustang pointed at the guy who looked like Edward put on the rack. "Don't tell me you got your brother's body back."

"No, Colonel, this is not Alphonse. Alphonse has brown hair," Edward explained.

"My name is Rallen," Rallen explained as he held up his hologram badge. "I am an officer of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. It's a pleasure to meet someone of your high rank so soon after arriving."

"Rallen, huh..." Colonel Mustang said as he marveled at the hologram. "You got a last name, Rallen?"

"Last name, Sir? If you mean a family name, no, but I do have a nickname," Rallen explained. "People and krawl alike know me as the Spectrobe Master."

"Huh?" Edward and Colonel Mustang asked simultaneously.

Meanwhile...

"I still don't understand half the words you're saying," Winry sighed as she tried to wrap her head around Jeena's "computers", "holograms", and "sensory bars",

"I guess 1914 technology can't even compare to Nanairo's machinery," Jeena pointed out for the millionth time. The two mechanics were standing on the front porch of the Rockbell automail shop, looking out towards the crashed patrol cruiser.

"Why can't you fix this thing?" Winry asked. "I mean, you sure know a lot about the tools and equipment."

"The part of the ship that's broken isn't what I work with. My job is to upgrade appliances in the ship. The ship itself is a completely different science," Jeena exlained. "Lemme see, what's a good comparison?... It's the difference between fixing an oven and fixing a vehicle. Appliances are designed to perform specific functions, so when one breaks, I can almost immediately tell what's wrong with it. A vehicle like the patrol cruiser, however, has so many different functions that, when it breaks, it's much more difficult to find the problem, let alone fix it."

Winry understood this analogy fairly easily. She knew the difference between fixing a toaster and fixing a train was so large that you couldn't even compare the two. She took one more look at the metal casing of the ship's cockpit and fuselage, which greatly resembled an accordion because of the impact.

"I hate to suggest this," Pinako said as she walked out onto the porch with her pipe, "but the engineers and alchemists in Central might be more helpful in this situation. They tend to know more about these kinds of affairs." She squinted her eyes strangely before continuing, "They never tell us any of it, though."

"The engineers and what?" Jeena asked, ignoring the old woman's last remark.

"Alchemists," Winry replied. "We happen to know a state alchemist who'd be just right for the job. Right, granny?"

"What are alchemists?" Jeena asked.

"Oh, right, you're not from here," Winry reminded herself. "I'm not too good at explaining that sort of thing, but I'll try. Alchemy is a sort of science where the people who use it can take apart matter on the smallest level possible and put it back together into something new. The main law of the whole science is called Equivalent Exchange. I can get Edward to tell you about it when you meet him."

"Is Edward the alchemist you were talking about?" Jeena inquires.

"Yeah, that's his name," Winry sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "I guess it's been a while since I've seen him... Well, no time like the present! Hurry up and get packed. We can take the next train to Central." Winry retreated into the shop to begin her own packing.

Jeena looks down at her prizmod. She checks a few inventories and statistics. "Done," she exclaimed as she peeked her head into Winry's room.

"Wha-? How did you pack so quickly? I haven't even found my bags," Winry asks in surprise as she gives Jeena a strange look. Jeena hold up her prizmod arm. "You keep all your clothes in there? I'm no alchemist, but that doesn't sound like equivalent exchange." Jeena showed off her expansive wardrobe while Winry packed.

In only a few hours, the two girls were on a train headed for Central.

I bet you guys can see where this is going. It's not exactly a complex plot.

Maja and the homunculi will be the first thing on my mind in the next chapter. Also, Scar is still on the loose. The plot thickens?

We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Spectrobes.


	4. MixUp

"I can't wait to see the looks on Ed and Al's faces," Winry said excitedly as she and Jeena left the train. They made their way through the train station and out into the city. It looked more like a village to Jeena, but she knew better than to say so.

"So where are we going?" Jeena asked.

"See that big fortress in the middle of the city?" Winry asked. "That's the central city command center, the military's headquarters."

"Your friend works for the military?" Jeena asked in horror. She knew the brutal uses of the ancients' militaries. Humans fought humans rather than finding some common enemy to wage war against.

"Yeah, but not really by choice... it's hard to explain," Winry explained. She led Jeena through the streets. Jeena was very interested in the noisy machines moving along the ground. "You mean the cars? They're just like smaller trains without tracks. What's so special about them?"

"Where I come from, we walk whenever we need to get somewhere in the infrastructure," Jeena explained. "We have monorails, but they only transport us from district to district, not short distances between buildings." Jeena started looking around again after finishing her brief explanation of Nanairo's transportation technology. She purposely left out the fact that they used aircraft instead of cars to get from building to building. While looking around, Jeena noticed a strange, rectangular car parked near a small shop. "What's that car? It doesn't look very aerodynamic."

"Oh, that," Winry explained in an almost panicked tone, "that's a refrigerated truck. You might wanna stay away from those." She picked up her pace before Jeena could inquire as to why these vehicles were so dangerous.

The infrastructure of the military command center was much less intimidating than the massive outer wall had led Jeena to believe. There were warehouses labeled with letters A-Z, several sets of barracks, and even a set of libraries. It was interesting to think about a library in a place for the military. Winry led Jeena past a massive pair of doors with an emblem that looked strangely like a Grildragos, to a smaller building with a similar symbol on the front gate. The two walked into the front hall of the building.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Edward Elric," Winry explained to a woman at the desk in the back of the room.

"He's at a meeting with Colonel Mustang at the moment," The woman said without looking up.

"Great, that cuts the number of people we need to search for in half!" Winry proclaimed as she started walking towards an adjacent hallway. "C'mon Jeena, we'll find somebody to fix your ship in no time."

A loud whistle resounded through the halls just as Jeena and Winry began to climb the stairs. A huge mob of men and women in blue uniforms flooded the tight space and pushed the two girls in opposite directions. It was the end of the workday.

Jeena somehow found herself on the top floor of the building when everybody else had cleared out. She heard loud voices coming from down the hall.

"How the hell did this chimera get into my office?" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Colonel, don't!" A second stranger exclaimed just before a massive explosion blew out the wall about ten yards from Jeena. Two figures came flying out of the clouds of smoke and a loud groaning noise came from inside the hole in the wall.

"That sounded like Komadros," Jeena muttered to herself. Jeena saw a familiar silhouette through the smoke from the explosion. She'd recognize that messy hairstyle anywhere. "Rallen!" she shouted as she sprinted to the figure. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight. "How did you get here?"

"Miss, I think you have me confused with somebody else," the boy wheezed out. "Can you let go? I can't breathe."

"Oh... sorry. Ahaha" Jeena laughed nervously. This was very awkward. "I thought you were-"

"I think you're looking for the redhead who just fell four stories," the other person said. "Dead ringer for this squirt."

"Don't call me 'squirt' you bastard!" the short kid with Rallen's hairstyle shouted.

"Why's there a middle-schooler in a military compound?" Jeena asked, shocked.

"Hey!" the kid shouted angrily. "I happen to fifteen years old and normal height. You're just a giant, damnit!"

Jeena ignored him and turned to the tall man. "What did you say about a redhead?" she asked.

"I said he just fell four stories along with his alchemic abomination," the man said triumphantly.

Down on the ground, Winry was just recovering from being swept away by a few dozen soldiers. She saw somebody gripping his right arm and who had a bad limp in their left leg. Then she saw his hair.

"Ed? What did you do to your arm and leg this time?" Then she took a closer look. "When did you grow a foot and a half?"

"Uh..." the boy stammered as he tried to identify what was going on. A four story fall can seriously mess with your frontal lobe.

"And what did you do to your hair and... what are you wearing?" Winry took a few steps closer. "Can you bend your arm?" Without letting him try, she grabbed his right wrist and made his arm pivot at the elbow. There was a series of popping noises. "Automail never needs to make that noise! Alright, take it off."

The boy screamed in pain. Very unlike Ed. He usually keeps his pain as quiet as possible to keep people from worrying. Something was wrong. "Lady, what is wrong with you?" That wasn't Ed's voice.

Meanwhile...

"Please!" the fat one asked.

"No," Maja replied.

"Pleeease!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeease!"

"NO! There's a very good reason you're not allowed to eat me, especially if I really am alive. Even Gronos wasn't this persistent," Maja fumed as the homunculus named Gluttony continued to pester her about eating her. 

"Just an arm? It'll grow back," Gluttony asked hopefully.

"No it won't!" Jeena explained angrily. "I can reincarnate, not regenerate!"

"Sound the same to me," Envy said from its seat in the corner.

"Shut up Gelber – I mean Envy," Maja snapped. "I'm really starting to regret joining up with you three."

"Oh c'mon, Maja," Lust said as she draped her arms over the krawl's shoulders from behind, "you don't mean that. Besides, we've got a common enemy, don't we? We can't be fighting each other when there's someone out there for us to catch first."

"Catch?" Maja said, "no, I plan to crush those two brats into dust."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Maja said, curling one of Maja's braids around her index finger. "We can destroy them after we get what we want. We need the alchemist and his brother alive for just a little longer."

Oh, great, Maja thought to herself, the boy has a brother. By this point, Maja had already figured out that the homunculi referred to Rallen as "alchemist," whatever that means. "What about the girl?"

"I say we kill her," Envy said, picking something out of its teeth.

"Now, now, Envy," Lust sighed as she rested her chin on Maja's head, "then the boys would never do what we want. We need her alive, but we'll need to get a hold of her somehow." She moved her head onto Maja's shoulder. "Do you have any ideas, Maja?"'

Maja, while tilting her head as far away from Lust's as possible, explained, "Both the boy's and the girl's power is focused in their right arms. If we can disable those for even five seconds, we'd have a good chance of capturing the girl. Unfortunately, the boy is an athlete. He'd find a way to break out of anything with only brute force if he has to."

"So... we'll need to get them separated before we strike," Lust muttered. "How do you intend to do that?"

"He'll rush into a fight headfirst if he thinks he can defeat the enemy, but only if it's what he'd call a just cause. The girl, however, tends to stop and think before going anywhere, and she wouldn't hurt a fly if it didn't hurt her first," Maja explained absentmindedly. "So all we need is a distraction for the brat, and the girl is ours."

"Small problem with that," Envy said, jumping from its seat on a stack of crates, "we can't let the pipsqueak know about us just yet. Lior was already kinda pushing it."

"Not a problem," Maja said. She pushed Lust off her shoulder and stood up. "Assuming I've regained enough strength, I can create a pretty decent distraction. Just watch." She walked towards the stack of crates Envy had been sitting on and stood in the long shadow cast by a torch on the wall.

"What are those?" Envy asked in shock as four purple, shapeless creatures slithered out of the shade. The gelatinous beings then began to stretch and morph into odd shapes.

"These are krawl," Maja explained. "These ones are known as Swar, Blova, Zepi, and Rach. They won't be any good up against the spectrobe brats, but all we need is a distraction for them."

"Maja, I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Envy said, staring at the four newly-formed krawl before it.

"Say, Maja, are these things made from living matter?" Lust asked after closely examining the four creatures. "If so, where did you get the material from? You seem to be a very strong alchemist."

"Oh no, I simply reconstructed the lack of light in this shadow to have a physical form. There's little to no matter involved," Maja explained. "As for their souls... I suspect they draw from some central well of souls, but that's just a guess."

"Hmmm, interesting," Lust muttered under her breath.

We finally finished this chapter! I kept getting stuck on the part where Jeena meets Ed and Winry meets Rallen. Then the end was of course very difficult to write. I guess we're just getting some writers' block.

I don't own Spectrobes or Fullmetal Alchemist


	5. Boring Chapter

"Again, sorry about your arm," Winry said cheerfully as Rallen glared at her from his hospital bed. "I honestly thought you were Edward."

"I still don't see how I could be confused with that squirt," Rallen muttered, then he turned to Jeena. "This'll heal right up in the pod, right? I kinda need my right arm to be working."

"You'll be fine," Jeena said, examining his wounds. "Just be glad a fall like that didn't kill you."

"C'mon, Jeena, I wouldn't let a fall like that get to me if I could help it. I was just surprised by the explosion and didn't have time to think," Rallen explained.

"You never have time to think, that's why I'm you're partner," Jeena chuckled. "You've got better endurance than Kamtoga and Neal combined, and you're twice as thick-headed."

"Speaking of thick-headed people," Mustang said with a smirk, "Ed, I've been told to remind you of your upcoming evaluation."

It took a while for the statement to sink in. "Are you calling me stupid now, too?" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs. "At least I'm not the one who shoots first and asks questions later! It's your fault Rallen's in here to begin with."

"Oh, there you are, brother," Alphonse said as he entered the room. "I've been looking all over for—Winry! It's so good to see you... Why are you here?"

"Let's put the explanation on hold for a while, Al. Your friend here just fell forty feet," Winry replied.

"Back up," Ed said. "Mustang, what were you blabbering about earlier?"

"Your evaluation, it's coming up," He retorted in a bored tone. Ed had completely forgotten about that. What was he supposed to turn in. Then it struck him; he had the perfect idea.

"What's an eval-" Jeena started, but Ed cut her off.

"Everyone out!" Ed shouted. "I need to see these two alone for a minute." Once everybody else had left the room, he turned to the two. "I need you to show me that creature again. Not here, please, but that thing could be essential to my research."

"I thought you were an alchemist, not a scientist," Rallen pointed out. This earned him a stare from both Jeena and Edward.

"Alchemy is the science of this dimension on Earth," Jeena explained.

"Anyway..." Ed continued. "If I could just get a few hours with that big rock creature, that'd be a great help."

"Why?" Rallen and Jeena asked simultaneously.

"My Alchemist's evaluation is coming up soon," Ed explained. "Recently I've been to busy doing... certain things... to make any sort of new discoveries or advancements in previous discoveries involving alchemy. If I can understand how you managed to merge living and nonliving material into a chimera of that quality, I'll be able to remain a state alchemist, that's an alchemist of the military."

"There are so many words in that explanation I didn't understand I think my mind might explode," Rallen said dumbly.

"You just lay down and rest that small brain of yours," Jeena said mockingly, "and let me do the science talk." She turned her attention to Ed. "First of all, what's alchemy. Your girlfriend already told me the basics, but I'd like to know a bit more of the facts."

"Winry is just a friend!" Edward exclaimed, a blush crossing his face. "Anyway, Alchemy is a science of three basic steps. One, understand the matter, this can be as simple as touching an object for some of the more advance alchemists such as myself. Two, deconstruct the matter, this step requires a small conscious thought to trigger it. Three, reconstruct the matter into something else, this is the step that requires the most thought. Most alchemists have to use drawings called transmutation circles to transmute, or change, matter in any way, but I don't... I'll tell you about that part of it later.

"Alchemy isn't all-powerful, though. It has rules that must be followed. The most important of which is called equivalent exchange. This law dictates that something cannot be made from nothing. Matter can only come from matter. I can't turn three pounds of steel into eleven pounds of wood. Some more advanced types of alchemy can work on the sub-atomic level, meaning that two hydrogen atoms can be turned into a helium atom, but that requires more time and effort than I want to put into it.

"The thing about equivalent exchange is that there are some things that you can't be sure of what their value is. Human transmutation is strictly prohibited by the state because you can't put a price on a human soul. Alchemy itself prohibits carnation and reincarnation human transmutation because alchemy cannot create a new soul, nor can it bring back one that has left this world."

"What about the microtubules in the brain?" Jeena asked. She was enjoying this new science just as any physicist would. "Aren't there twenty-one ounces of quantum particles with no mass at all within the human brain that are considered a soul."

"You've just contradicted yourself," Edward said. "You said that these particles have no mass, but there are twenty-one ounces of them in the brain."

"I see, the scientists of 1914 haven't discovered quantum theory yet..." Jeena muttered absent-mindedly. "Forget I said anything about it. What about that word you called Dongiga, what was it?"

"Chimera?" Ed suggested. After confirmation from Jeena, he began explaining the odd term. "A chimera is a creature created through alchemy. It's made of combined animals. A chimera could have the head of a monkey, the voice of a parrot, the body and legs of a giraffe, and the legs of a large cat. These newly created creatures will no longer be able to reproduce. I've only ever seen a chimera created from living parts, but that... Dongiga creature seemed to have skin made of stone."

"He's not a chimera, then," Jeena stated. "He's a spectrobe, they're completely different. Look," she released a child form from her prizmod. "This is Sabo. He's not a parrot, a rabbit, and a cactus combined. He's just a sabo, a child form spectrobe. Dongiga is an evolved form."

Edward reached down and placed his hand on Sabo's spiny head. "There's nothing... H-how can that be?"

"What do you mean?" Jeena asked, puzzled.

"There are no molecules of anything. It's got a physical being, but no way of being physical. It doesn't make any sense," Edward was almost hyperventilating at this point. "There's no equivalent exchange!"

"Of course not," Rallen said, sitting up. "Spectrobes are made of light, not flesh and blood."

"How-" Edward started.

"Ah, so this is where the Fullmetal Alchemist has been hiding since his arrival," A tall man with an eye patch and a smile that reminded Rallen and Jeena of their esper friend walked into the room. "And I see you've brought a pair of strangers into the command center. I hope I've not come at an inconvenient time."

"Not at all, Sir!" Ed stood and saluted as he made a hasty response.

"Who's this guy?" Rallen asked in confusion.

"I am Fuhrer-King Bradley. It's nice to make your acquaintance Mr..." Bradley let the greeting hang so Rallen could introduce himself.

"Rallen, pilot of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol," Rallen explained, holding up his badge. "This is my partner, Jeena."

"And who's this little guy?" Bradley asked, gesturing to Sabo.

"This is our pet... cactus..." Rallen said stupidly. A pet cactus? That's the best he could come up with?

"I see. What an interesting chimera," the Fuhrer stood upright and began speaking to Edward. "Perhaps you could learn more from these two than you did from Shou Tucker. They seem to stay within the realm of law and order."

He left the room and returned to his office. Once there, he made sure that the door was securely locked before removing his eye patch.

"So, those two are not one and the same," Bradley muttered to himself. "I'd tell the others, but Maja is too valuable a resource to give Envy a reason to kill her."

Meanwhile...

"Can I... take... a break... now?" Maja heaved as she was about to collapse from creating one krawl after another. "This... is really... draining."

"I still can't fugure out what you're doing," Envy said skeptically. "You create living things out of thin air and expect us to believe that they're made of darkness? The more I think about it, the less sense it makes. What do you two make of it?"

Maja just then noticed the fourth homunculus in the room. When had she arrived? "She's not creating something from nothing," The brown-haired newcomer said, "but she's coming very close. These creatures don't have souls, which might be why they can be mass-produced in this manner. I still can't figure out where the matter is coming from."

"That's because there is no matter," Maja explained. "They're just lack of light, like I said."

The brunette kicked a nearby rach. It went spinning into the air and landed on its side. "Then why did my foot make contact with it? It has to have matter for me to do that. As an alchemist of your calibur, you should know that."

"Why do you keep calling me an alchemist?" Maja asked, a hostile edge creeping into her voice. "Are you lumping me in with those two brats?"

"Not at all," Lust said. "You simply change the forms of shadows in the same way an alchemist changes matter. 'Alchemist' is the best thing to call you." She then surprised the others in the room by spearing a swar on the tip of her fingers. The pink creature exploded into a puff of purple smoke. "Can something made of matter disappear from existence?"

"No, I suppose not," brown-hair said.

"You two don't actually believe that these things are made of nothing do you?" Envy shouted incredulously. "I mean, if we can kill 'em, then they've gotta be made of something, right?"

"At the moment, none of that really matters, does it?" Maja asked once she had completely regained her composure. "Shouldn't we be creating a plan to capture those two pests?"

Nothing really happened in this chapter, just a lot of talking and explaining. We'll get to the action next time. For now, I'll just leave you in lack of suspence.

Coming up:

More Fullmetal Spectrobes

Jeena of the Zerg

Interwebz

Something non-crossover

I don't own anything.


	6. Distract and Capture

Edward had locked himself in a private study room of the Central Library. He was searching for something that could explain how light energy could take physical form at all, let alone with the illusion of being living creatures. He came across a book about a form of science that had been abandoned due to its impracticality. The title of the book was _Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica_. It was, unfortunately, written in a language Ed was not familiar with. Another book in the same secion was about a similar science.

_Astrophysical History_ was a journal kept by a man who was thought of so lowly that he had to publish without giving his name. It had many chapters about space and time which greatly confused Ed, but when he hit the chapter entitled "Matter, is it Energy?" he refrained from putting the book down.

"One of many under-appreciated theories about how this universe came into being is called the Big Bang Theory. It was accepted by astronomers almost nationwide, but it stopped at astronomers.

"This theory states that the every particle of matter and every calorie of energy in existence today was, at one point in time, condensed into a space no larger than an electron sub-particle. The interesting thing about this is that, in theory, that kind of compression would not allow any matter or energy to exist.

"Such an idea was rejected by most, myself included. I find it much more likely that..." Ed stopped reading once his mind had completely processed this new information. He replaced the book and began sprinting towards the command center's medical wing.

At the same time, in Rallen's hospital room, Winry was explaining Edward's arm and leg to Jeena, while Rallen just stared at them dumbly.

"Each nerve is connected to its own set of wires which can either directly or indirectly control the mechanical muscular system in the automail. His brain never stopped sending signals to that arm, not the leg either, but the limbs weren't there to respond. I just finished the cut off nerves," Winry explained.

"I see," Jeena said thoughtfully. "Edward is lucky to have you, Winry."

"Not really, granny could've taken care of the job herself if she had to. I just wanted to do it myself because... um..." Winry actually didn't know why she had insisted on making Ed's automail herself.

"I get it," Jeena said with a pleasant smile.

"I don't," Rallen said.

A massive explosion echoed over the command center's wall. Rallen, Jeena, and Winry came running out of the medical wing's emergency exit.

"What was that?" Winry asked Ed, who had be about ten feet from the door when the noise made him freeze in his tracks.

"You're asking me?" Ed replied. "I'm as clueless as you are... Hey, where's Al?"

"Rallen! Get back here!" Jeena shouted after her partner, who was making a mad dash in the direction of the explosion. "You need to check out of the hospital before you leave the command center."

"He can't be healed already," Winry said in disbelief.

"It's amazing what a few rice balls can do," Jeena said with a smile. "I guess I better go after Rallen."

"I got 'im," Edward said as he started chasing the redheaded moron in the general direction of the explosion.

"Rice balls?" Winry asked Jeena, who was still standing beside her.

Meanwhile...

"Damn that Ishvallan!" Envy shouted from its perch on the top of a flowershop near the explosion. "He's gonna throw our whole plan off. How are we supposed to distract that pipsqueak now?"

"You're not to bright, are you," Maja said. "That dark skinned man just saved me a lot of trouble. The Spectrobe Brat will be too preoccupied with this guy to stop us from capturing the girl. It's just as foolproof as the previous plan."

"Just in case, you should still send the small group of krawl you created for us prior to this excursion, Maja," Sloth said calmly. Maja grumbled, but obliged without too much open opposition.

Several swar, kreela, zepi, and blova oozed out from the shadows in the alley in which Scar had just blown apart another state alchemist. The Ishvalan survivor carefully observed the krawl's movements. A swar launched itself forward at Scar, but was stopped by his right arm. There was a moment in which nothing happened. Then, without warning, the swar lashed out at Scar with its still free tendrils. He managed to leap backwards before the krawl could make contact.

"What the hell?" Scar asked angrily. His partial alchemy had failed to decontsruct the creature from the inside out. It was then that Rallen and Edward rounded the corner into the alley.

"Krawl!" Rallen shouted in surprise. He leapt at the nearest krawl, the swar that had attacked the man who was still standing towards the side of the alleyway. He stabbed his cosmosword through the krawl's bulb-like head. He followed this by calling Spikan out of his prizmod.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked the dark-skinned man.

Scar noticed the silver chain hanging out of the short kid's pocket. A state alchemist? Then he remembered the kid's face. He reached forward and grabbed the kid's head in his right hand. He was just about to deconstruct the midget's brain, when a metal arm pushed him out of the way.

"Brother, be careful!" Alphonse shouted as he pushed Scar back against the wall.

"Stay back, Fullmetal, this man's a murderer," Colonel Mustang's voice came from a car that had stopped nearby. He then looked past the Elric brothers and saw Rallen fighting the krawl. "What the hell are those things?"

Rallen, after stabbing through an unfortunate blova, turned towards the colonel. "You again!" he shouted in frustration. "I don't have enough time for you to blow me up again."

Scar staggered to his feet and looked through his blurred vision at the figure standing closest to him. It was Fullmetal! He lurched forward and reached for the pipsqueak's right arm. His arm was blocked by a large green object. A gunshot fired and he passed out.

Rallen gritted his teeth and opened his eyes wide in surprise. "What was that?" He felt a clump of his hair fall off his head.

A blonde haired woman was holding some sort of old fashioned blaster in Rallen's direction. "Scar was about to kill you. If your pet there hadn't blocked the bullet, he'd have been dead before he could touch you."

"I guess this means we can take him in alive now," the colonel said, nervously looking at Spikan.

A strange, purple wisp of smoke swirled around the ground in the dark alley. Pieces of the buildings nearby slowly began to crumble away. The forming mass in the center reached out a tendril and dragged Scar by his ankle into the center of it. When the smoke cleared, the creature that stood in the rubble of the alleyway took a few slow steps foreward.

"What the hell is that?" Ed, Colonel Mustang, and Rallen shouted at the same time.

Meanwhile...

Winry woke up in a dark stone room. What happened? All she remembered was her and Jeena standing outside the military's medical wing after some huge explosion.

"Oh, it looks like our second little captive has woken up," a strange voice said maliciously from behind her. "Now the real fun can begin."

"I have to admit, I didn't expect there to be two of you," a second, obviously feminine voice said.

"Can I eat the ones we don't need?" A particularly creepy voice asked.

"Why am I tied up again?" how many people are in this cave with her?

"Winry are you in here?" Jeena's voice said from somewhere in the darkness. "What are we doing in here?"

"Shutup!" The first voice shouted. Winry saw a pair of red eyes open up through the shadows. A bright light came on and Jeena gasped. When Winry's eyes readjusted to the new light, she herself was shocked by what came out of the dark.

Staring Winry in the face was a green-haired person wearing a strange, black outfit which somewhat made the person look feminine, but several features on its face were more or less masculine. Sitting in a chair behind it was a woman in a dark green dress. She had an interesting half smile across her face. Winry craned her neck to see who or what else was in the room. A short, fat man with enormous hands and tiny feet was leaning against a stack of boxes in a corner on Winry's left side. He was holding a rope that was currently tied around Jeena. On Winry's right, a brunette was closely watching a purple-skinned woman who was suspended from the ceiling in a cocoon of rope.

"There are two of them?" The purple woman asked.

"No, there's only one," the brunette replied. "It turns out we don't have a common enemy. You've officially become useless to us."

"Worse than that!" the genderless person shouted. "Her creations have become yet another thorn in our sides. You knew those 'kreeps' or whatever would mass into one big one after they died, didn't you?"

"What do you mean? They're just a few basic krawl, kreela, rach, swar, nothing special. They shouldn't be able to do something like that," the purple woman explained.

"Krawl?" Jeena piped in. "Who is that? What do you know about-" she cut herself off as she turned to look at the cocooned person behind her. "Maja? How did you survive?"

"I have my ways," Maja replied. "What about you? I smashed your legs pretty bad, didn't I? I wouldn't think you'd be this annoying unless you could walk."

"Stop sidetracking!" the genderless person shouted angrily. "Point is, Maja's creatures just decided to go rogue, and I'm holding her responsible. At least we managed to grab you two."

I don't own Spectrobes or Fullmetal Alchemist


	7. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Rallen dove out of the way of the massive krawl's electrical shockwave and quickly got back to his feet. The red-eyed man that the monster had swallowed had given it the ability to use what Rallen's shrimpy acquaintance had called "alchemy." The pulses of energy that the creature sent out could be used to manipulate matter in grotesque ways.

A massive triple helix formed from the buildings and ground in the surrounding alley. It shielded the krawl from melee attacks while allowing it to lash out with spiny tendrils. Fortunately, the Flame Alchemist was still able to set off explosions by super-pressurizing the oxygen between the helices.

"What the hell is this thing?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time. The diminutive alchemist was using the krawl's own stone shield against it by transforming it into a series of inward pointing spikes. "It just doesn't die!"

"Vilanox, show the Colonel what a real fire ball looks like!" Rallen shouted. A massive, beetle-like creature appeared out of the flash of light from Rallen's wrist. It had a long horn protruding from its front. A ball of bright red light sped out of this tube on the creatures face and collided with the alchemic nightmare, producing a fire that only seemed to hit the target.

Edward had been constantly trying to understand the spectrobes Rallen used in combat. There was seemingly no equivalent exchange. Creatures like chimeras that could appear out of nowhere and use light to attack and heal shouldn't exist, and yet Ed has already seen three.

The krawl sent out a whip-like limb and pulled Villanox in towards the spiral cage that the krawl had surrounded itself with.

"Aobasar, Villanox needs your help," Rallens arm lit up once again as a huge bird, covered in hundreds of colored feathers, flew wings-first at the tendrils dragging its companion towards the monster. "Let's do this! Iku ze!"

The massive bird stopped mid-flight and raised its wings dramatically. When its wings dropped down suddenly, five ripples of blue energy sped towards the krawl. As the bird landed lightly on its feet, the five ripples cut straight through the tendrils, crumbled the triple helix, and left some nasty marks on the monster.

"Now it really looks like Scar!" Edward shouted with a laugh. He then created a massive spike from the surrounding ground, which pierced krawl-Scar straight up the middle. Rallen and Edward both saw the form of he Human Scar fly out through the top of the beast's head. Colonel Mustang, however, was not as lucky; Scar came crashing down onto the colonel, knocking him onto the pavement.

"Go, Villanox!" Rallen shouted. The heavyset beetle shot a wide, steady stream of energy out of its tube-like horn and hit the remnants of the scarred monster. It then dispersed in a plume of dark purple smoke.

"Where'd it go?" Edward asked. "It just disappeared? How are we gonna explain this to the authorities now?"

"Let's let Colonel handle that," Rallen suggested, "We've got to get back to the command center so Jeena and Winry know we're okay."

...

"Hey, Ed, do you think Jeena and I could use alchemy?" Rallen asked as the two walked through the command center gate. "I mean it'd be pretty cool to be both spectrobe masters _and_ state alchemists."

"You two would make great alchemists! Not as good as yours truly, mind you, but Jeena's got the brains and you've got the reckless attitude, all you need is practice," Ed replied with a smile. Then the corners of his mouth turned down slightly, "Although, I wouldn't recommend becoming a state alchemist."

"Why not?" Rallen asked.

"Well, we're called the dogs of the military, and we're often instructed to... kill other people," Ed mumbled the last part as he pushed open the door of the command center's medical wing, but Rallen still caught it.

"I see... Then I'll just become a self-employed alchemist."

Alphonse came clunking loudly down the hallway. "Brother!"

"What is it Al, what's wrong?" Ed asked anxiously. Alphonse held out a slip of paper. "What's this?" Ed's eyes darted over the writing scrawled carelessly on the paper. His eyes suddenly shot wide open. "Where?... Where did you find this, Al?"

"What is it?" Rallen asked, barely sensing the growing tension in the room.

"Read for yourself," Ed was shaking as he held out the note.

_Attention Fullmetal Pipsqueak,_

_We've captured your mechanic and her pink-haired friend and are holding them captive in a secure location. If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, you, your brother, and the redhead will meet us at noon tomorrow. That is, if you can find us._

_-The Seven Sins_

_P.S.: Maja's here too, Spectrobe Brat._

"Who would want to kidnap Winry?" Alphonse asked as Rallen finished reading the note. "She's never done anything to anybody."

"It's not her they're after, Al," Edward explained with malice in his voice. "They want us, all three of us."

Meanwhile...

"A cat," Lust proclaimed as Envy lost yet another round of charades.

"This is why I hate this game!" the genderless palm tree shouted in frustration. "I always turn into what I act like. You can always guess what I am."

Winry had managed to fall asleep while tied in her chair, but both Maja and Jeena were wide-awake. Though the Increasingly boring game of charades was slowly fixing that. What are captives supposed to do during the downtime between capture and rescue?

The three restrained women were suddenly jolted awake by the sound of electrical links forming and breaking. A massive door opened in the side of the room that had previously been completely smooth. Three figures stepped through this new opening in fighting stances.

"Let's do this! Iku ze!"

This chapter is seriously lacking... and it took me WAY too much time... Oh well, live and learn. Besides, I spent all my time recently working on a cool new animation!

On the next episode of Fullmetal Spectrobes: The plot thickens, and shortens, as Edward and Alphonse meet their arch nemeses several episodes too early. Also, can the spectrobe masters learn the intricate art of alchemy in a single crash-course?

I don't own Spectrobes or Fullmetal Alchemist


	8. Go Their Separate Ways

Komanoto was stopped mid-leap by four long, sharp spears through his heaving red chest. This did little against the massive spectrobe, however, as a giant claw snapped Lust's perfect spear in half. Zazane spiraled through Gluttony's shoulder like a feminine buzz saw. The two spectrobes' masters stood at opposite ends of the dark stony room, firing assorted blasters as their allies got down and dirty with the enemies. Alphonse leapt at Envy as Edward watched the final homunculus liquefy and slink out through the ceiling. Winry and Maja had found their way out the door.

Ed sent a volley of stone arrows from the walls toward the Fat homunculus as its arm was regrowing. "What the hell are these people? They just don't die!" he shouted in frustration.

A flaming pair of jaws shredded through Lust's torso and a series of superheated spines sliced Envy's legs off. Red electrical pulses flashed from the kidnappers' severed body parts as they began to regenerate almost immediately.

"How many times do they have to be killed before they die?" Alphonse asked as he punched Envy in the stomach. The genderless palm tree grabbed the boy's giant metal fist and flipped his over its head and down onto the ground at full speed. His metal plates rattled upon impact, but he rolled right back onto his feet.

A loud cracking noise came from the floor beneath the brawlers' feet as Ed used some of it to smash Gluttony between two tons of brick. Lust pinned his metal limbs to the wall behind him as she sliced open the block imprisoning her fellow homunculus. When the stray slab of stone made its heavy contact with the floor, it smashed a huge hole straight through to a lower floor. The two opposing factions took no notice as the spectrobe masters called out Dongiga and Villamasta. The two heavy looking spectrobes had absolutely no effect on the thin floor as they were completely weightless.

"Let's go!" Jeena shouted as Dongiga leapt at Envy, who was already swinging a large crate at the monster when it activated its charge attack. The massive golem-like spectrobe tore up huge chunks of the floor and tossed them at the surrounding homunculi, leaving a gaping hole in the center of the floor. The two evolved form spectrobes immediately fell through to the floor below and were followed by the homunculi and the Elric brothers. Rallen immediately leapt down after them, and Jeena, grimacing at her partner's lack of forethought, followed suit shortly.

The spectrobe masters found themselves falling through a gigantic cavern and down towards a warped village. Rallen called out Aobasar to catch both him and Jeena before they splattered on the steeple of the structure directly below them. The great bird lowered the two onto a street and returned to Rallen's prizmod. Dongiga suddenly appeared beside Jeena and disappeared in a flash.

"What happened to the Elric brothers?" Jeena wondered aloud. Rallen didn't answer. Instead, he sprinted towards the church he was almost impaled upon earlier. Jeena chased after him up until the point when he kicked the doors of the building open and landed heavily on his side. Jeena then ran right past him to see a giant ballroom with a hole in the ceiling. Ed was lying on a pile of homunculi while Al was in a crater a few feet to the left.

A gigantic black door materialized from the floor not far from this heap of fighters. A thunderous creak could be heard as the black gates swung on their hinges.

"Ed, Al, get up!" Rallen shouted when he saw a shadowy figure in the doorway. The brothers shakily got to their feet and looked behind them to see a vaguely familiar face. Ed quickly remembered where he'd seen the person before.

"You're that rotten alchemist who worked for Loki!" the diminutive alchemist shrieked at the girl.

"Close," the woman snidely remarked. "I'm just using her body for a while."

"What's going on?" Rallen asked quietly. "Did we miss an episode or something?"

"If you don't know, I don't know," Jeena responded. She then noticed an unconscious form swinging from the top of the black gate. It was Maja! She was strung up by her hair-tendrils, which were tied around a massive nail protruding from the doorway.

"These kids are a real pain in the ass," Envy muttered as it got to its feet, cracking its neck. "Can I kill the pipsqueak yet or what? You can always use that ishballan as a sacrifice… as soon as he breaks outa prison."

"I suppose we have no choice," the black-haired woman said, shrugging. Lust and gluttony got to their feet and stood in front of Rallen and Jeena as Envy lunged at Ed.

Shakoblad sliced through Lust for the hundredth time, his blade-like snout covered in crimson blood. A flaming pair of jaws clamped down on Gluttony's girthy midsection as to distract the fat homunculus while Jeena fired volleys of icy projectiles at him. While the spectrobe masters handled the beauty and the beast, the Elrics were dealing with a shapeshifting monstrosity with a nasty grudge against the elder brother. Envy changed into a man in a military uniform with short, black hair and square-rimmed glasses.

"You couldn't kill your old pal Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, could you?" Envy asked mockingly. Edward and Alphonse hesitated just long enough for the homunculus to lob tiny bladed projectiles towards their bodies. This did little to Al, but Ed took a nasy slice across his side.

Maja awoke to the sights, sounds, and smells of a battle between her large assortment of enemies. Who should she root for? The homunculi couldn't die, but the spectrobe brats always managed to find some way to win… The high krawl decided to take the easy way out and just keep pretending to be out cold. Maja's false lack of consciousness was soon interrupted by a loud smashing sound as large numbers of stones, carrying with them streets and buildings, began to fall through the church's roof. Once the dust settled, the brawlers crawled up the sides of the assorted bits of ruble to look up at a strange sight.

The Nanairo Planetary Patrol Cruiser was hovering only a few yards above the black gate, and a familiar character was dangling from the bottom of the ship's hull.

"Hey, Maja! Quite a pickle you've gotten yourself into, huh?" Jado snickered as he lowered the ship slightly. "Why don't you just open a portal and run like you do whenever you start to lose?"

A brief second of absolute silence filled the now roofless cavern. Then a ripping sound echoed all around as a huge, purple portal shredded the last remains of the once elegant ballroom. The Patrol Cruiser as sucked into the pan-dimensional vortex, as well as the alchemists, the spectrobes, the spectrobe masters, and the homunculi. Only the mysterious woman was left.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Not even that bastard, Truth, could answer that question, Dante," A bulky man with similar hair to Ed said from his hiding place under the crumbling stairs.

…

The assortment of protagonists and antagonists was flung apart from one another as the portal's normal event horizon mingled with the Black Gate's unusual, 5D core. Envy found itself spiraling out of control, slowly being torn apart by tiny, tendril-like hands from the edges of conceivable existence. The last thing the shapeless monster saw before its presence was extinguished from all realities was the form of its father, shaking his head in disapproval.

Gluttony and Lust disappeared through a twist of fate, into an alternate future with a presumably more positive astrology.

Edward and Alphonse were separated by the same hands that tore Envy to shreds, but they were favored by Truth. Alphonse found himself in an alternate plane. In this world, he was a boy of flesh and blood, working with rockets in his spare time. Everybody there, though, seemed to think his name was Homer Hickman. Ed found himself in a different alteration of time. In this timeline, everything seemed to make more sense, almost like it was thought through and written in a book before it was played out.

Maja flew into a dimension of possibility with an unsettling lack of war. She then began investigating a nearby all-girls school. She eventually got used to the peace, got a job as a teacher, and has not once publicly disturbed the peace since. However, in private she continues to plot the demise of the entire human race.

Jado and Rallen and Jeena's patrol cruiser sailed through space and time to an Earth similar to Kollin in many ways, but very dissimilar in the sense that it is controlled by the Norse tree of life, but only Jado can seem to see it.

Rallen and Jeena's story will be continued in "Spectral Bleach."

That ending feels weird, but whatever. It works for me. Please comment/review, I always love feedback from my readers.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Spectrobes, so Please do not sue me.


End file.
